Vacation
by AvidMovieFan16
Summary: Megan Martin is invited as a new member of Team U.S.A. and she joins the Junior Goodwill games with the Ducks to play against the Iceland team in California. Told from Megan's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Vacation**

**Summary: D2: Mighty Ducks fan fiction. Megan Martin becomes a new member of the Ducks and she joins the Junior Goodwill games with them to play against the Iceland hockey team in California. While she's there, Megan falls in love with Luis Mendoza. The story is focused on Megan and it's told from her POV. Rated T for rough hockey horseplay. Read and Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own D2: The Mighty Ducks or the characters. They belong to Disney. I only own Megan Martin, her family, her friendship with Julie, and her romantic relationship with Luis (as well as Megan's association with the Ducks).**

Chapter 1

My name is Megan Martin. I'm thirteen years old and the third born of four children. My mother Josie is a publicist and my dad Rob is a writer at "Rolling Stone" magazine. I have three sisters Nicole 17, Rebecca (a.k.a. Becky) 15, and Kristina, (a.k.a. Kristi) 10. Nicole is the oldest and she's going to college in the fall. Becky, the middle child is in tenth grade and Kristi, the youngest is in fifth grade. I'm in eighth grade.

My best friend in the whole universe is Julie Gaffney. We met in third grade and we've been friends ever since. My mom and Julie's mom went to high school together. The one thing Julie and I have in common is that we both love hockey as our favorite sport.

This summer, Julie and I were going to become new members of Team U.S.A. (as well as four new members) and join the Junior Goodwill games to play against the Iceland team in California. Little did I know that I would have the best time of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was sitting on my bed in my room reading a "Rolling Stone" article on Janet Jackson when Mom stuck her head in the doorway. "Megan, honey could you come downstairs? You have a visitor" said Mom. All right, I'm coming" I replied. I put the magazine down and followed my mother downstairs. Who could it be? Was it Julie Gaffney? Mom and I walked in the living room and it wasn't Julie. Instead, there was an older man (who was probably in his fifties) wearing a light-colored suit. "Hi, Megan, I'm Don Tibbles. Nice to meet you" He reached out his hand for me to shake. I shook it. "Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Tibbles" I said. Mom and I took our seats.

"Now, your good friend Julie Gaffney told me that you're a great hockey player and you could hit the hockey puck fast. How would you like to become a member of the Team U.S.A. hockey team?" asked Mr. Tibbles.

"I would love to join Team U.S.A. that would be awesome!" I exclaimed.

"Great! Tomorrow you'll meet your new teammates" said Mr. Tibbles. I can hardly wait!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day, Mom dropped me off at the hockey arena. I went inside the locker room. I saw my best friend Julie talking to four guys. One was a handsome Latin boy, a guy wearing a cowboy hat, a big guy who is the same height as Nicole, and a small kid who is about Kristi's height. Julie turned around and saw me.

"Hi, Megan!" said Julie.

"Hi, Julie!" I replied.

We gave each other a hug.

"Guys, I would like you to meet my best friend Megan Martin" said Julie.

"Luis Mendoza" said the Latin boy.

"Dwayne Robertson" said the cowboy.

"Dean Portman, You can call me Portman" said the big kid.

"Ken Wu" said the small kid.

"Hey guys" I said.

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal Mr. Tibbles. "Hey, kids. Megan, I'm glad you could make it. Come out on the ice so you can meet your new team members" We left the locker room and went on the ice.

There were seven guys and one girl facing the six of us. Luis went first. I must admit, he is a pretty good skater. However, the only problem was Luis couldn't stop. He slammed into the wall. Dwayne, Julie, Ken, and I rushed over to help Luis get up.

"Are you okay Luis?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay" he replied. Luis is so cute!

Dwayne went next. I was impressed with how he was great at handling the hockey puck. Mr. Tibbles gestured me to come forward.

"That's Megan Martin. She has an amazing ability to hit the puck at a fast pace" he said to our new coach Gordon Bombay. I hit the puck with my hockey stick so hard it went sailing into the net. The new team members were impressed, including Coach Bombay.

Julie went next. "Show them what you got Jules" I said. "Thanks, Meg" Julie replied. She caught the puck with her left hand quickly. Ken skated on the ice in a spin and Portman put his headphones on and started knocking everyone down while he was singing. He tossed two hockey sticks to me and Julie. "Here you go girls" said Portman. The next thing I knew, everybody (including me) started arguing.

"Everybody, freeze!" someone shouted. We stopped arguing and turned around to see Coach Bombay.

"Now we didn't come here to fight, we came here to play hockey!" Coach shouted.

"That's right" said Mr. Tibbles.

"Now I want you to…"

"To be all you can be" Mr. Tibbles finished for Coach Bombay. Coach turned and glared at him. Mr. Tibbles was starting to be annoying. Just as Mr. Tibbles was getting ready to leave, Coach Bombay said "Don, the whistle." Mr. Tibbles gave Coach the whistle. "You'll get it back at the end of the school term" said Coach Bombay.

We laughed.

Mr. Tibbles left and Coach turned to face us.

"All right, let's do some scrimmage" he announced and blew the whistle.

The scrimmage got off to a pretty good start. Dwayne stole the puck from Jesse Hall; Portman knocked down other kids, and poor Luis slammed into Greg Goldberg in the net. Julie took over Goldberg's position for a minute and I practiced my shot. Julie caught the puck with her left glove. "Great catch, Jules!" I said. "Thanks, Meg" Julie replied. Fulton Reed hit the puck so hard it went flying high in the ceiling and hit Mr. Tibbles who was talking to woman.

Luckily, Mr. Tibbles was going to be okay. The woman introduced herself.

"I'm Michelle McKay. I'll be tutoring for Team U.S.A." she said.

What? "Who said anything about a tutor? And should school be an option?" I asked.

"Well, Miss…" Ms. McKay began.

"Megan Martin" I said.

"Megan. Yes, School will be an option" said Ms. McKay.

We cheered.

"However, if you don't attend, you won't be eligible to play" replied Ms. McKay.

We groaned. Why not go for it? I'll attend school so I can play hockey.

At the end of the day, Mom came to pick me up.

"How was scrimmage?" Mom asked.

"Great" I replied.

"Did you make any new friends?" asked Mom.

"Yes" I replied. I wasn't sure about that, but what the French toast, I'm sure I'll get along just fine with my new team members.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Being tied up with rope is extremely uncomfortable, especially when you're wedged with other people. Coach Bombay tied us up together with Dwayne's rope (please don't ask me why because I have no idea) and now we're all bunched up together. I was wedged next to Charlie Conway. As I said before, this so uncomfortable.

"My stomach is hurting me" I moaned.

"Somebody better watch their hands" said Julie.

"Eww, someone licked me" Averman said in disgust.

"What's that smell?" I asked.

"Goldberg!" We yelled in unison.

"It wasn't me" protested Goldberg.

"Then who was it?" I asked.

"It was me!" Portman shouted raising his arms in victory. OMG! The smell was unbearable!

"Now you're going to try to skate as one. Skate" Coach Bombay instructed. He blew the whistle.

We tried to skate in our own separate ways, but we fell down on our backs. Charlie landed on top of me.

"Get off me" I hissed.

"Everyone goes in their own way, everyone falls down" said Coach Bombay.

We got back up and Portman yelled "Everyone to your right."

"Who died and made you the boss? Everyone to the left" I called. We moved to the left, but unfortunately; my plan did not work. We landed on the ice on our butts.

"You can argue all you want, but I'm not untying you until start moving as one" said Coach Bombay. Ugh, I hate this!

At last, we got up and moved together.

"Now you got it! Charge!" declared Coach Bombay.

Coach untied the rope. Finally!

"Now you're starting to look like hockey players. But remember, hockey is supposed to be fun" said Coach Bombay.

"Rancher Dwayne"

What next?

"Yes sir?" asked Dwayne.

"Round me up some stray cattle there" instructed Coach Bombay.

"My pleasure" Dwayne replied. Everyone took off.

Julie and I grabbed hands with Connie Moreau and we skated. Dwayne managed to catch us because he immediately lassoed the three of us. After that, Dwayne taught us the Electric Slide. I was pretty good at it and so were the others. We laughed when Coach Bombay tried to do the Electric Slide, he was terrible at it.

The next day, Mr. Tibbles unveiled a cereal box with all of the Team U.S.A. members (including Coach Bombay) on the cover.

"Hey y'all, that's us" exclaimed Dwayne.

"Duh, we know that cowboy" I said a little agitated.

"Step right up. Come and get your Team U.S.A. jackets" said Mr. Tibbles. We received our jackets. My jacket was red, white, and blue with my last name and favorite number 13 embroidered on the back. I tried on the jacket, it fit me perfectly.

"That jacket looks good on you Megan" said Luis.

"Thanks, Luis" I replied, smiling and blushing. I turned to see Julie who looked at me like I was in love.

"Got a crush on Luis, Meg?" Julie teased playfully.

"Yeah, he's pretty. Pretty hot" I giggled in spite of myself.

"You never know, Megan. He might ask you out on a date and be his girlfriend while we're in California" said Julie.

"I hope so Jules" I replied.

After our history lesson with Ms. McKay, we skated behind Coach Bombay who was riding in a golf cart.

"I don't know what I've been told" said Coach Bombay.

"I don't what I've been told" We replied in unison.

"Team U.S.A. is going to win the gold"

"Team U.S.A. is going to win the gold"

"Sound off"

"1, 2"

"Sound off"

"3, 4"

I went home early so I could pack. Tomorrow morning, a charter bus is coming to pick me up to go to the airport to fly to California with my friends. I'm so excited!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning, I woke up excited. Today was the day I'm going to fly to California with Team U.S.A.! There was a knock on the door. "Come in" I responded. Mom opened the door.

"Good morning, Megan. Wake up your sisters and come downstairs for breakfast" she said.

"All right" I replied.

I woke my sisters up and we headed downstairs. Dad was sitting at the breakfast table reading "Rolling Stone" magazine.

"Good morning, Megan. Are you excited about flying to California?" asked Dad.

"Yes" I replied.

After breakfast, I started getting ready. I slipped on my purple Prince T-shirt, blue denim shorts, and my favorite purple Converse sneakers. I put my Louis Vuitton backpack on my shoulder and I grabbed my LV duffel bag.

"I'm ready to go" I called.

"All right, let's go down o the lobby" Dad replied.

Mom, Dad, and I took the elevator to the hotel lobby. The new Team U.S.A. members were waiting for the bus to arrive. When the bus arrived, Dad and I loaded my duffel bags with the other duffel bag in the luggage compartment.

"Be good, be safe, and have fun Megan" said Mom, giving me a kiss. I hope no one saw that.

"I will. Bye" I replied.

I got on the bus and waved good-bye to my parents who waved back. I took a seat next to Connie and we talked about our lives.

On the way to California Coach Bombay, Ms. McKay, and Mr. Tibbles were flying first class while the rest of us were flying in coach. I sat next to Julie and we listened to music on my Walkman. Portman and Fulton were clowning around throwing paper wads at each other, us, and everybody else until a stewardess told them to stop it.

When we arrived in Los Angeles, California we stayed in dorms. Julie, Connie, and I are sharing a room, which was great. Since we were jet lag from that long-hour flight, we decided to turn in for the night for we had a game against Trinidad and Tobago tomorrow.

The next day before practice, we went to tutoring. Ms. McKay gave me the job to be her teacher aide meaning I had to grade papers and run to the printer to get copies of quizzes and tests. Sometimes it wasn't easy for me being a teacher aide because everybody would ask me for answers or what their grades were and I refuse to tell them because I couldn't.

So after practice, the game against Trinidad and Tobago began. The game got off to a great start. One of the hockey players from the Trinidad/Tobago team stole the puck from Jesse. Fulton and Portman stole the show with Fulton hitting the puck so hard it went flying into the net that scared the crap out of the team goalie and they went around banging on the windows, yelling, and screaming. I guess Portman and Fulton have earned their new nickname: The Bash Brothers. To end the game well, Connie and I went in and we scored points. It ended with a score of 6-0.

After the game, the news reporters for sports were interviewing us. During the middle of an interview with Coach Bombay, someone said, "Team U.S.A. is going down. That's where they're going," said a haunting voice. We turned around to see a team of hockey players all dressed in black led by a man who was wearing a black suit and his hair was slicked back. So that's the Iceland team we'll be playing against.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"That's Coach Wolf 'The Dentist' Stanson," said Charlie.

"Why do they call him 'The Dentist'?" I asked.

"I heard knocked someone's teeth out," replied Julie.

"Ouch" I said.

"Those guys are huge!" Ken remarked.

"I know, right?" I said.

At that point, I wasn't sure how we were going to defeat the Iceland team. But I was determined that we'll kick their butts all the way back to Iceland.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"AAAAHHH! I'm going to get you!" I woke up startled to the sound of someone screaming. I saw that Connie and Julie were already awake. "Who was that?" asked Connie. "I don't know, let's find out" I replied. Quickly, we got out of bed and I opened the door. We busted out laughing at what we saw. Dwayne's face was covered with shaving cream and he was chasing Luis, Ken, and Goldberg.

"Hey, Luis what's going on? Why is Dwayne chasing you?" I asked.

"Oh, Goldberg, Kenny, and I covered Cowboy with shaving cream while he was asleep and when we were done, he woke up" Luis replied.

"No kidding. You're a naughty boy" I teased playfully.

Fulton and Portman came out of their room playing their guitars and rock music was blaring from the radio(which I must admit, it was so loud it hurt my eardrums). Guy Germaine, Adam Banks, Jesse, Averman, and Charlie joined the fun as well.

The next thing I knew, everybody gossiping, laughing, singing, dancing, and Dwayne were still chasing Ken and Goldberg.

"What is going on here?" an angry voice shouted. We whipped our heads around to see Ms. McKay wearing a pink bathrobe, fuzzy slippers. Her hair was in rollers and she did not look happy.

"Do you know what time it is?" Ms. McKay asked angrily.

We shook our heads no.

"Well, it's 1:30 in the morning. Dwayne, why is your face covered with shaving cream?" asked Ms. McKay.

"They did it to me" Dwayne replied, pointing at Ken, Luis, and Goldberg. They explained what happened and needless to say, we laughed so hard we cried.

"Where's Coach Bombay? I'll speak to him right now" said Ms. McKay.

"Ms. McKay, Coach is not here" I said

"Well, where is he?" asked Ms. McKay.

"In Malibu. He has his own mansion" I replied.

"Who told you?"

"Charlie" I replied, jerking my thumb at Charlie, who looked rather sheepish. Connie had confided in me that Charlie was closer to Coach Bombay than any of us.

"Unbelievable. I guess we're not good enough for him" said Guy.

"Let's face it, we act like a bunch of shenanigans" said Averman.

"Shut your yap, Averman" I retorted. Everybody laughed including me.

"All right everybody calm down. I will speak to Coach Bombay in the morning. Dwayne, come with me so I can wipe that shaving cream off your face. As for the rest of you, you have a game against Italy so everyone get back to bed now!" Ms. McKay yelled.

Immediately, we went back to our rooms and crawled back into bed. The next morning, everybody was still laughing about the prank Goldberg, Luis, and Ken pulled on Dwayne last night. True to her word, Ms. McKay berated Coach Bombay for not disciplining us. He looked guilty to say the least.

I was sitting at a table eating breakfast with Julie and Connie when Luis came over to our table.

"Hi, Megan" said Luis.

"Hey, Luis what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing much. Hey Megan, can I ask you something?" Luis asked.

"Sure" I replied.

"Would you like to go out with me on a date tomorrow?" asked Luis.

At that moment my heart leaped with joy. Luis was asking me out on a date! Quickly, I snapped out of it.

"Yes" I said.

"Great! Does the movies sound cool to you?" Luis asked.

"Yeah" I replied.

"So like around 12 noon? Does that sound good?" asked Luis.

"Yeah, that sounds good" I replied.

"Cool. See you later Megan" said Luis.

"See you later Luis" I said.

After Luis left, I turned to face Connie who gave me a high-five. Julie did the same.

"You go girlfriend" Connie said enthusiastically.

"You were right, Jules. Luis was going to ask me out on a date" I said.

Julie nodded her head in agreement. "Who knows? Luis might ask to be his girlfriend"

"It's possible" I replied.

After breakfast, we went to tutoring. While I was grading math papers, I received a secret note from Luis asking me what movie I wanted to see. I wrote I heard about this great new movie called "The Lion King" and I wanted to see it. So when I passed back the math papers I just graded, I gave Luis my note. He read it and nodded yes. I mouthed "Great."

After practice, the game against Italy began. Once again, we got off to good start. The Bash Brothers scored points and as usual they did their thing.

"Megan, you're in. Just get out there and do your thing" said Coach Bombay.

"All right" I replied.

"Go get them, Megan" said Connie.

So I went out on the ice and I hit the puck so hard it went sailing right into Italy's goal net. And I scored points! As I was skating back I heard Goldberg say to the Italian hockey players "How do you say wussy in Italian?"

"Goldberg, cut that out" I said.

"I can't help it" Goldberg replied. Goldberg can be immature sometimes.

The game ended with a score of 9-0. I received a lot of high-fives from my teammates. The Italians can drag their sorry butts back to Italy and eat pizza for all I care.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Today, Coach Bombay was at a photo shoot and a party in Malibu. We were disappointed that he didn't bother to take us with him but Ms. McKay said it was adults only. She gave us a day off from tutoring which was great because I didn't have to grade papers.

So Julie, Connie, and I decided to go shopping early so I can find an outfit for my date with Luis. We went shopping at a trendy mall in LA and we found some cute clothes, shoes, and accessories.

When we returned, I changed into my T-shirt and shoes that I purchased from the mall: A white Andy Warhol Marilyn T-shirt, blue denim shorts, and black quilted ballet flats. I also jabbed a pair of gold hoop earrings through my earlobes. I grabbed a small purse and a jacket just in case it was chilly inside the movie theater and headed out the door.

"Thanks for the mall. I'll see you guys later" I said to Connie and Julie.

"Have fun" said Julie.

"I will" Luis was waiting for me outside my room. "You look awesome, Megan" Luis remarked.

"Thank you" I said, grinning.

We went to a movie theater in LA where it was showing "The Lion King". We purchased two matinee tickets, popcorn, and a drink. I was surprised to see a lot of people inside. Luis and I took a seat in the middle row and the movie started. It was spectacular!

The "Circle of Life" song gave me chills. Luis and I laughed during the "I Just Can't Wait To Be King" and "Be Prepared" scene. The wildebeest stampede scene gave me goose bumps and I clutched to the edge of my seat. Luis put his arm around me so that made me feel better. We cried quietly when King Mufasa died and laughed again when one of the hyenas fell into a thorn bush. The "Hakuna Matata" scene was funny. The scene when Mufasa's ghost tells Simba to go back to the Pride Lands was powerful. Luis and I laughed when Timon the meerkat sang a luau song while he was dressed in drag. We cheered along with the audience when Simba and Scar fought each other. And when the movie was over, we stood up and applauded.

"Wow, that movie was awesome!" I exclaimed as we left the theater.

"Yeah. Great choice Megan" said Luis.

"Thanks, Luis" I replied.

Luis took me back to the dorms and the room I shared with Julie and Connie.

"I had a great time Luis. Thank you so much for the movies" I said.

"You're welcome. Megan can I ask you a question?" asked Luis.

"Sure" I replied.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Luis asked.

"Yes" I said.

In that moment, Luis leaned in and laid a passionate kiss on my lips. My heart pounded with excitement and I felt heat in the pit of my stomach as we embraced.

When we let go, I said to Luis in a breathless, Marilyn Monroe voice: "See you later Luis".

"See you later Megan" said Luis.

I went in my room and I screamed with joy. Connie looked up and asked "What's wrong?"

"It happened! Luis asked me to be his girlfriend and he kissed me!" I exclaimed.

"You go girl!" said Connie, hugging me.

"So, where's Julie?" I asked.

"Julie went to talk to Coach Bombay about when she'll have her chance of being the goalie. I hope he's around" Connie replied.

"I hope so too. Lately, Coach has been ditching us" I said.

The door opened and Julie came in.

"Hey Julie, what did Coach Bombay say?" I asked.

"Coach said he'll give me a chance" replied Julie.

"I'm sure he will" I said.

"How was your date with Luis, Megan?" Julie asked.

"It was great! We went to see "The Lion King" which was awesome and when we got back, Luis asked me to be his girlfriend and then we kissed" I replied.

"Romantic! I'm happy for you both" Julie remarked.

"Thanks, Jules" I said.

Later in the evening, we went to bed early so we can rest up for the Iceland game tomorrow.

I hope you liked it! Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next day was the Iceland game. Connie spread the news to everybody that Luis and I was officially a couple. Guy, Portman, Goldberg, and Averman made kissing noises at us and Luis and I just simply rolled our eyes and ignored it. I did a double take when Coach Bombay walked in the locker room. He was wearing a black suit and his hair was slicked back like Coach Stanson's, which was weird.

"Look at you Coach! You cleaned up nice!" I exclaimed.

"Thank you, Megan. Is everybody ready for some warm-ups?" asked Coach Bombay. Everyone nodded. Obviously, they thought it was odd that Coach was wearing a sharp suit.

After we did warm-ups, The Iceland game began. I hope we'll kick some Iceland butt tonight. Little did I know that I was wrong.

To get off to a bad start, Averman got knocked down by one of the Iceland players and Portman got kicked out of the game because he knocked down one of the Iceland players.

"You can't do that! That's 3 seconds into the game!" Coach Bombay yelled angrily.

This was not good because we needed both Portman and Fulton to take down the Iceland team.

Poor Dwayne tried to pass the puck to Fulton but Olaf Sanderson stole it and hit it in the net. Iceland scores a point. Ken did his figure skating but Gunner Stahl hit him in the stomach. Iceland scores another point.

"Megan, Guy, Averman, Charlie, Luis, and Fulton let's do the flying V" declared Jesse.

So we went out on the ice forming a 'V' but unfortunately the Iceland hockey players knocked us down and we landed our backs hard. My back was hurting as we skated back.

Coach Bombay was not happy. "What's the matter with you? You're running like a bunch of chickens with your heads cut off!" He yelled.

"We're doing the best we can" I said.

"Well your best isn't good enough. We are one point away from elimination. You may want to go home because I sure do not want to be here," snapped Coach Bombay.

"Ouch, that hurt" I said, rather stung by his comment.

"My, that was aspiring" Averman said sarcastically.

Things continued to get worse. Luis could not stop and he slammed into the goalie net. Fulton hit the puck hard but the Iceland goalie caught it with his hand leaving an imprint on his hand. Iceland scores more points. Coach continued to get madder and madder.

Julie took over Goldberg's position. "Good luck, Jules" I said.

"Thanks, Meg" Julie replied. However, it was rather short. I looked up to see Gunner and Sanderson flat on their on their backs. Julie got kicked out of the game and Goldberg had to go back in.

Adam was able to score one point but unfortunately, Sanderson hit Adam's wrist with his hockey stick. He got sent to the penalty box. The game ended with a score of 12-1. We headed back to the locker room unhappy. Julie and Portman were sitting on a bench. Portman looked angry. "How come you got kicked out?" I asked Julie. "I don't like to be messed with" Julie replied.

I sat down on the bench next to Luis. "Are you okay Megan?" asked Luis.

"No. My back is killing me" I replied.

"I can give your back a massage" said Luis.

I gave him a small smile. "That would be great" I said.

Coach Bombay walked in the room. He stood there glaring at us. I knew what was coming.

"Twelve to one. Twelve to one. Do you know what word comes to my mind when I think about it?" asked Coach Bombay.

We didn't say anything.

"Pathetic! You guys were brought here to play hockey!" yelled Coach.

"What about you Coach?" asked Jesse.

"What about me Jesse?" asked Coach Bombay.

"Coach Stanson knew everything about us! They were ready for us!" protested Julie.

"And what have you done for us lately Coach?" I asked.

"What have I done lately, Megan?" asked Coach Bombay.

"You spend your time going to photo shoots, parties, and driving around in those fancy convertibles talking to those sponsor fools" I snapped.

"Yeah!" Luis said indignantly.

"Or hanging out with the Iceland lady" said Portman.

"We saw you two Saturday night" said Fulton.

"Eating ice cream with the enemy. Huh, Coach?" Portman asked snidely.

We stared at Coach Bombay in shock. How could he do this to us?

"What I do is none of your business. Is that clear?" asked Coach Bombay.

But we didn't listen. Just as we were getting ready to take off our pads, Coach said "Don't take off those pads. We have practice."

"What?" I asked, in disbelief. Coach Bombay has lost his marbles completely.

"Tonight?" Goldberg asked, skeptical.

I do not feel like putting up with this crap especially when my back was aching. Coach made us do some laps and he made us practice harder. Finally, we were done and we rode the bus back to the dorms. I looked at my watch. It was 4:30 in the morning!

Julie, Connie, and I went into our room and we changed into our pajamas. "My back is hurting me. I feel like an old lady," I moaned.

"I'm tired," said Connie.

"You know what we should call Coach Bombay? 'Captain Blood' because apparently he was out for our blood" I said.

"Good one, Megan" said Connie.

"Let's all go to bed," said Julie, yawning. I turned out the light and as soon as I laid down in bed next to Julie, I conked out immediately.

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next morning, it was hard for us to get up, since we didn't have enough hours of sleep but we were able to get up. My back was still hurting. I took a quick shower and got dressed and so did Connie and Julie.

We had to go to tutoring this morning, but I do not feel like grading papers or getting copies from the printer since I'm so tired. I sure could use a drink that contained caffeine. I took my seat as Ms. McKay handed me a stack of quizzes, a red pen and a calculator. As Ms. McKay droned on a lecture about chemical compounds, my eyelids grew heavy. I tried to stay awake as best I could, but I fell asleep on top of papers.

Someone shook my shoulders trying to wake me up. At first, I thought it was my mom or my oldest sister Nicole but when I looked up, it was Ms. McKay standing over me.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep in class Ms. McKay" I said sleepily.

"What time did you go to bed with the others Megan?" Ms. McKay asked.

"4:30 in the morning" I replied.

"What? Are you serious? Who would make you stay up so late?" asked Ms. McKay.

"It was Coach Bombay a.k.a. 'Captain Blood'. He forced us to stay up late making us do laps and practice even harder because we lost last night. And if you don't believe me, you can ask the others they'll tell you" I said.

Ms. McKay turned to face the others. "Is Megan serious?" she asked.

"Yes" Everyone said in unison.

"You guys must be so tired! Class is dismissed. I want you to take the bus back to your rooms and get some rest now!" said Ms. McKay. Thank you, Ms. McKay I thought to myself.

So we took the bus back to the dorms. Connie, Julie, and I went into our room and as we hit the mattress, we crashed out.

After a long nap, we got up and slipped our Team U.S.A. clothes on because we decided to do some warm-up exercises. I did notice there was a big bruise on back, but I didn't care.

As we were doing leg stretches, I asked "Explain to me why do we have to do this since Coach is not here?"

"We have a game tonight" said Portman.

"I say mutiny. Who's with me?" Goldberg asked.

"Goldberg, I'm too tired to mutiny," said Dwayne.

"Come on you guys, it's not like we could use the conditioning" I said.

"Speak for yourself babe" said Portman.

"Her name is Megan, not 'babe,' " said Adam. Thank you, Adam I thought.

"Don't tell me how to talk, rich boy" Portman snapped.

"Portman, chill" said Fulton.

As we were arguing among each other, a voice called out "Hey Team U.S.A.! What are you guys going to do today? Do a million jumping jacks?" We turned around to see a black kid the same one who has been insulting us during our games.

"This kid is crazier than me! Just ignore him," said Portman. Just as we resumed arguing, Jesse yelled, "Man, I'm getting sick of you!"

"Well, I'm sick of seeing of Team U.S.A. being represented by a bunch of whining babies" the kid yelled back.

"Too bad you can't back up that mouth!" Jesse shouted.

"My boys can take you anytime" the kid replied.

"I don't see no 'boys' " Jesse shot back.

"I got them waiting for you to play some schoolyard puck. Or maybe you forgot what it's like to play for real pride" said the kid.

Just as a man was about to escort the kid out, he said, "It's not too far you little wimps! Are you coming or not?"

We looked at each other and Charlie asked "Should we go with him?"

"I don't see why not. He might help us" I said with optimism.

So we're standing a few feet apart away from a group of tough looking kids face-to-face.

"My little brother Russ says you guys have been choking big time" said the gang leader.

"Well your little brother has a big mouth" Jesse snapped.

I gulped for minute thinking that the guy was going to knock Jesse's front teeth out for saying a snide comment.

But he didn't. Russ' older brother just looked at Russ grinning and said, "He does doesn't he? We know you guys can talk to the press and sign autographs."

"We can do more than that," I said.

"Oh, yeah? We can teach you to play like the real Team U.S.A.," said the leader.

"How would you know about it?" I asked.

Russ' oldest brother looked back at his crew and the next thing I knew, our practice began. It got off to an interesting start. Russ' brother showed a way of demonstration to get one of the Iceland players to leave us alone by slamming Portman into a fence.

Russ advised us to take some breaths, drink water, get out there and do it again after scoring points. Luis went in and scored but once again he could not stop. Luis slammed into the fence and fell. I went in and hit the puck hard but instead of it going in, it hit outside the barrel and went flying over the fence. The puck crashed the window of somebody's car. Oops, I'm in big trouble. I thought, grimacing.

"No sweat, it happens all the time" Russ' brother assured me, which made me feel a lot better.

"Excuse me, throw it back please" I called.

"Here kid. Alley-loop" a man replied. He retrieved the puck from the hood of his car and tossed it over the fence. The puck landed on the courtyard. This time, I hit it inside the barrel and scored.

"Yes!" I shouted with victory. The rest of my teammates cheered and Julie gave me a high five. "Great job, Megan" said Julie.

"Thanks, Julie" I replied.

Russ hit the hockey puck so hard it went flying into the barrel. I was amazed and so were Fulton and everybody else. I skated over to Russ and asked, "What kind of shot was that?" "You like that, huh?" "Yeah" I replied. "That's my knuckle puck. It's hard to be accurate but it drives goalies crazy" said Russ. Knuckle puck. Interesting, I thought.

Ken went in, dodged other players, and scored. Then Russ' brother showed Ken this move called stick, gloves, and shirt when someone from the Iceland team messes with Ken he would drop his hockey stick, take off his gloves, and pull a shirt down on one of the Iceland players.

After our practice, we took the bus back to the dorms. Connie, Julie, and I went to our room and we took a nice, long nap before the game against Germany.

After that restful nap, we put our hockey gear on and went down to the arena. We did some laps while waiting for Coach Bombay. But so far, he didn't show up yet. As we were chatting among ourselves, Mr. Tibbles came over and said "Hey team! We're going to be great tonight, right? Where's Gordon?"

"I don't know. You tell us," I said.

"I don't believe this," said Mr. Tibbles.

The referee skated over and informed us without a coach, we can't play. "What? But you can't do that to us" I protested. This can't be good. We've been practicing our butts off and now we can't play?

"We have one," said Charlie.

"Who?" I asked. Surprisingly, Charlie asked Ms. McKay to fill in for Ms. McKay to fill in for Coach Bombay. At first, she was reluctant, but she agreed. "What are you waiting for? Ice to freeze? Let's play!" declared Ms. McKay.

The rest of us cheered. "That was a great idea, Charlie. You're pretty smart," I said. "Thanks, Megan" replied Charlie.

The Germany game began. So far, Goldberg saved the puck and Germany scored a few points. Ms. McKay shouted "Change it up!" New players went in. I must admit Ms. McKay was pretty good at coaching.

All of a sudden, I heard a duck whistle. I whipped my head around to see Coach Bombay. He continued to blow the duck whistle until we all came in.

"Come on in! Let's go, come on" declared Coach. He gave Ms. McKay a small kiss on the cheek. Awe, that was so sweet. Coach Bombay turned to face us and said "Team. Guys. I was wrong. And I'm sorry. I forgot about the team. And the team is all I have. All I want is another chance. Just one more shot. I'm back. Believe me. Okay?" We accepted his apology.

The game resumed. Jesse, Charlie, Averman, and I formed the flying V and I shoot the puck in and we scored! We won the game! What a great way to end it.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next day, I was standing next to a barrel (please don't ask because I have no idea at this point). Coach Bombay walked up to the barrel.

"I've had a lot of big distractions since I've been in L.A." Coach stated. He picked up a cardboard cutout of himself as a sponsor for Hendrix Hockey sportswear.

"This is a distraction," said Coach Bombay. He handed a match to me. "Megan, light the match against the can. And then drop it inside" instructed Coach Bombay.

"All right, Coach" I replied. I lit up the match and dropped it inside.

"This is a fire in the barrel," said Coach Bombay. Jan handed the cardboard cutout to him and Coach gave it to me. "Now, what you're going to do is put it in the barrel. Ready?" asked Coach Bombay. "Ready" I replied. I folded up the cardboard and stuffed it inside the barrel. As if on cue, it caught on fire.

"This is a distraction in a fire in a barrel. Any questions?" asked Coach. No one asked a question. My friends applauded and cheered. "Nice job, Megan!" "All right, Coach!" they called.

"Good work, Megan. Go have a seat," said Coach Bombay.

"Thanks, Coach" I replied.

From then on, Coach Bombay and Jan who was a good friend of Coach helped us to learn from our mistakes. Luis practiced on how to stop, we did some exercises on the ice, Coach Bombay joined us in the fitness center and I practiced my shot.

"You're doing great, Megan" said Coach.

"Thanks" I called out.

After practice, Luis and I decided to go to a beach in L.A. We went swimming in the ocean (not too far out). I picked up seashells for my older sister Becky. She likes seashells. We also walked on the sand, talking about our lives.

"Luis, what's going to happen to us after we defeat the Iceland team?" I asked.

"What do you mean, Megan?" asked Luis.

"I'm going back to Maine with Julie and you're going back to Florida. We won't see each other again" I replied.

"Don't say that Megan" said Luis.

"Well, it's true. I'm having a great time so far and I have to go back soon. It's not fair," I said, lowering my head feeling rather morose.

Luis lifted my chin with two of his fingers and said, "It's not the end of the world Megan. We'll always keep in touch by writing letters, talking on the phone, and emailing each other. It's going to be all right."

And then he put his arms around me and we embraced in a passionate kiss. We collapsed on the sand as we continued to make out. The ocean wave swept over us and I still had the same feeling when Luis first kissed me on our date: My heart pounding faster and I felt heat in the pit of my stomach.

"I love you, Luis," I said in a breathless voice.

"I love you too Megan," Luis replied.

After a while, we stood up brushing the sand off our skin. My long, dark hair was wet and covered with sand but what the French toast. I can wash it when I get back to my room.

"We better get going, Luis" I said.

"Yeah" replied Luis.

When I returned to my room, Connie and Julie noticed I was all wet. "What happened to you Megan?" Julie asked.

"Oh, Luis and I went to the beach and we got tangled up" I replied.

"You go girl!" Connie exclaimed.

I grinned in spite of myself as I headed to the bathroom to shower and wash my hair.

More chapters soon! Please review! I hoped you liked it!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

So we continued to practice. Adam wore a cast with a sling to support his injured wrist. Luis kept on practicing on how to stop. Coach Bombay praised me on practicing my shot.

The next day, Charlie selected Russ Tyler (the one who advised us how to defeat the Iceland team) to fill in for Adam. So in our game against Russia, Russ debuted his "knuckle puck". He hit the puck so hard it went flying into Russia's goal net and scored points.

After the game, Wayne Gretzky made a surprise visit in the locker room. I was shocked to say the least. Wait until I tell my parents and my sisters! My dad would be so thrilled. We took a group photo with Wayne.

We headed down to the arena to practice for another game against Iceland. That's right, we're playing against them again. I knew for sure we were going to win this time.

"Explain to me again why we don't have our hockey gear on Coach?" I asked.

"This is our last team practice which means," said Coach Bombay.

"The return of Captain Blood?" I asked.

We laughed at my joke.

"No, which means let's have some fun!" declared Coach Bombay. He picked up a beach ball and tossed it to us.

I kicked the beach ball to Connie who kicked it to Adam. Averman tossed the ball to me and just as I was about to throw it to Luis, the ball slipped from my hands and landed in front of the Iceland team.

Coach Stanson picked up the ball and crushed it with his gloves and threw it aside like a dirty sock. He and his team skated toward us and said in a cold voice: "Playtime is over. We have the ice now. You and your rink rats must leave." My lips curled into a frown at the insult.

"We're here Coach," I said, nodding.

"The only thing little was your career in the pros," Coach Bombay said to Coach Stanson.

We laughed.

"Stop it. Let's go," Ms. McKay insisted.

"At least I had a shot. I was there," Coach Stanson said to Coach Bombay.

"You were a disgrace" Coach Bombay retorted. "Let's go team" Coach declared.

"Well, please play a little with me. Show me that famous triple deke your daddy taught you. Or was it that old geezer?" Coach Stanson snapped.

I remember that Connie told me it was Charlie who did the triple deke. But I kept my mouth shut.

Coach Stanson gave Coach Bombay a hockey stick and they challenged each other. Coach Bombay scored twice until Coach Stanson hit him in his knee. Coach Bombay fell to the ice in agony. We skated over to him to help him get up. Charlie and I helped him to get up.

"Get your coach off the ice. We have practice now" snapped Coach Stanson.

The Iceland team has gone too far! I was determined that we'll kick their butts tonight.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Tonight was the hockey finals with Team U.S.A. against the Iceland team. We were ready to go! Adam's wrist healed, however Russ had already taken his place. Charlie gave his position to Adam and ended up coaching with Coach Bombay.

"Heads high! Stand tall! Fly straight!" declared Coach Bombay. The game began. To top it off, Averman got knocked down by one of the Iceland players. Guy got knocked down as well. Gunner shoved me into the wall just as I was about to score a point. As Gunner was getting ready to score, Goldberg saved it for me.

"Thanks, Goldberg" I said.

"No problem, Megan" Goldberg replied.

Coach sent Jesse, Russ, and Guy. One of the Iceland players stole the puck from Russ and scored. Iceland scores another point.

"We can't make it. Iceland's bigger, stronger, and faster. They got more facial hair," said Averman.

"Relax, Averman. We can beat them," I said.

"I hope so" Averman replied.

The Iceland players continued to knock everybody down. Adam went in and one Iceland player hit him in the wrist again. We all yelled in outrage until Coach Bombay told us to sit down.

"Hey, Ref why don't you call something? He almost took his arm off!" Coach yelled so fast I looked at him like he was speaking a foreign language. Adam assured Coach he was okay.

I passed the puck to Luis who passed it to Dwayne and he got knocked down. Luis caught up with an Iceland player, but he couldn't stop he smashed into the Iceland goal net. Iceland scores another point.

Jesse, Guy, Ken, Charlie, and Russ formed a flying V, but they got knocked down landing on their butts.

As the game continued in its second period, Averman got knocked down for the third time. But then, things got better. Fulton and Portman, a.k.a. The Bash Brothers went out and knocked down several Iceland players. Fulton hits the puck, which it flew right into the Iceland goal net and we scored. He and Portman banged on the Iceland players' helmets, yelling, and screaming. They got sent to the penalty box.

Ken did his figure-skating trick and hit the puck in and scored. Just when an Iceland player was about to mess with Ken, he did what Russ' older brother taught him. Ken dropped his hockey stick, took his gloves off, and pulled the Iceland player's shirt down. He got sent to the penalty box for that.

Coach Bombay sent me in. "Be careful Megan. They'll be gunning for you," said Julie. "I will, Julie" I replied. As soon as I went in, Olaf shoved me against the wall. I'm going to kill that jerk! I thought to myself as I got back up. After Averman got knocked down, another Iceland player shoved me against the wall. I'm a dead duck I thought to myself as Olaf skated towards me. But then all of a sudden, that big goon got pulled away by Luis who borrowed Dwayne's rope lassoed Olaf away from me!

Luis skated over to me and helped me up.

"Are you okay, Megan?" asked Luis.

"Yeah. Thanks, Luis. You saved my life" I replied, kissing him on the cheek. Luis blushed.

He turned to Olaf. "Get up you fish-eyed fool!" Luis said, yanking on Dwayne's rope. "You should be ashamed of yourself! Treat a lady with a little more respect."

"Thank you, Luis. But I'm no lady. I'm a duck!" I yelled elbowing Olaf in the stomach. I skated back to the rink as Luis got sent to the penalty box. "Wow, that was so brave of Luis!" said Connie. "Yeah" I replied.

We headed back to the locker to take a break before the final period of the game. Dwayne got his rope back and everyone congratulated Fulton, Portman, Ken, and Luis on their parts in the game. Coach Bombay and Ms. McKay walked in.

"You guys enjoyed it?" asked Coach Bombay.

"Yeah!" We all said in unison.

"So did they, because they're still three points up and we're one period away from defeat" replied Coach Bombay.

"At least we're back in the game and we have our pride," I said.

"Maybe so, but that's not pride Megan. When Luis roped that big oaf from you, part of me cheered. I know how you guys feel. I wanted to cream that jerk that busted my knee in the minors. I really wanted to go after Stanson for that cheap shot. But you know what? My knee will heal. And if I become someone I'm not, if I sink to their level I'll lose more than my knee. Understand?" Coach replied.

"Yeah" We said in unison.

"We're not goons nor bullies. No matter what people say or do, we must be ourselves," said Coach Bombay.

He pointed to me. "You" he said.

"Me?" I asked.

"Who are you and where you're from?" asked Coach.

"Megan Martin. Bangor, Maine" I said.

"You" said Coach pointing at Portman.

"Dean Portman. Chicago, Illinois" said Portman.

"You" said Coach pointing at Guy.

"Guy Germaine. St. Paul, Minnesota" said Guy.

"Jesse Hall. Minneapolis, Minnesota" said Jesse.

"Julie Gaffney. Bangor, Maine" said Julie. Julie and I grinned at each other and high five.

"Luis Mendoza. Miami, Florida" said Luis.

"Greg Goldberg. Philadelphia, Pennsylvania" said Goldberg.

"Les Averman. Brooklyn Park, Minnesota" said Averman.

"Fulton Reed. Stillwater, Minnesota" said Fulton.

"Russ Tyler. South Central Los Angeles" said Russ.

"Charlie Conway. Minneapolis, Minnesota" said Charlie.

"Kenny Wu. San Francisco, California" said Kenny.

"Connie Moreau. Minneapolis, Minnesota" said Connie.

"Adam Banks. Edina, Minnesota" said Adam.

"Dwayne Robertson. Austin, Texas" said Dwayne.

"Michelle McKay. Duluth, Minnesota" said Ms. McKay.

"And I'm Gordon Bombay from Minneapolis, Minnesota" said Coach Bombay.

"We're Team U.S.A. gathered from all across America. And we're going to stick together. You know why?" asked Coach.

"Because we're the Ducks," said a voice. We all turned to see Jan.

"And ducks fly together" said Jan.

"When you think they're going to break apart," said Coach Bombay.

"Ducks fly together!" We said in unison.

Ms. McKay pitched in. "And when the wind is blowing and the sky turns black,"

"Ducks fly together!" We said.

"And when the roosters are crowing and the cows are spinning circles in the pastures" said Dwayne.

"Seriously, Dwayne?" I asked, half laughing and half skeptical as we looked at him in disbelief.

"Seriously, Megan" Dwayne replied.

"Ducks fly together!" We said.

"And when everyone says it can't be done, Ducks fly together" said Coach Bombay.

"Now, new Ducks and old ducks must unite under a new banner," said Jan.

So we emerged back on the ice wearing Duck jerseys as U.S.A. Ducks. It was official. I'm now a Duck.

"Quack, Quack, Quack, Quack, Go Ducks!" We yelled in unison. The game began. Guy passed the puck to Kenny, who passed it to me and I shot the puck in and scored. Averman loses the puck to Gunner and he scores. Dwayne handled the puck, hits it in, and scores. Luis surprisingly stopped, shoots the puck in, and scores.

"You did it Luis! You stopped!" I cheered.

"Thanks, Megan" said Luis. He gave me a peck on the cheek. I blushed.

Guy passed the puck to Luis who gave it to Goldberg… Wait a minute that's not Goldberg it's Russ! Russ shoots the puck in and scores! The game has a tie 5-5. Now it's down to a shootout. Jesse goes first, then an Iceland player. I went next. I hit the puck so hard it knocked down the Iceland goalie. Dwayne goes next and he scores. Fulton went in and scored. After an Iceland player went and scored, Adam goes in and scores. Coach Bombay replaced Goldberg with Julie since she had a fast glove.

"Good luck, Julie" I said.

"Thanks, Megan" replied Julie.

As Gunner skated and hit the puck, Julie caught the puck quickly. We won! We shouted in victory. We all went on the ice to congratulate Julie. "Way to go, Julie!" I said hugging her.

We shook hands with the Iceland team. "We did it Luis! We defeated the Iceland team!" Luis and I shared a victory kiss. It was one of the greatest moments in my life.

I hope you liked the part where Luis saves Megan from Olaf instead of Dwayne saving Connie. Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

After the game, we went to an ice cream parlor to celebrate our victory. Luis and I shared a medium-sized hot fudge sundae while we tapped each other's feet with our shoes under the table. I do remember everyone getting hyper after eating all that sugar. We went back to the dorms to pack for we were leaving the next day. When I returned to Maine with Julie, my parents greeted me by showering me with kisses. Mom and Dad said they were so proud of me and my sisters said congratulations. Becky liked the seashells I picked up for her. I even told them about my romantic dates with Luis and they said they were happy for me and that my parents would love to meet Luis.

Julie and I decided that I invite the Ducks, Coach Bombay, Ms. McKay, Jan, and Mr. Tibbles over to my house for a little campfire. My parents were cool with it. They met Luis and said he was a nice boy (My mom said Luis was handsome). So we're sitting around the campfire roasting marshmallows. Goldberg accidentally burned his marshmallow and Charlie had to put the fire out. Dwayne picked up his guitar, started playing the strings and Averman began to sing a familiar song by Queen that I heard of so many times:

"I've paid my dues

Time after time

I've done my sentence

But committed no crime"

Julie, Luis, and I joined in:

"And bad mistakes

I've made a few

I've had my share of sand

Kicked in my face

But I've come through"

Everyone else joined in:

"And we go on and on

We are the champions my friends

And we'll keep on fighting till the end

We are the champions

We are the champions

No time for losers

Cause we are the champions

Of the world"

And everyone stopped singing. "That's it?" I asked.

"Yeah, we don't know the rest of the lyrics," said Charlie.

"Well I do," I said.

"Let's hear it then," said Connie.

"Okay, here I go" I began to sing:

"I've taken my bows

And my curtain calls

You've brought me

Fame and fortune

And everything that goes with it

I thank you all

But it's been no bed of roses

No pleasure cruise

I consider it a challenge

Before all human race

And I never lose

And we just go on and on"

"All together now!" I called.

Everyone else joined in:

"We are the champions

My friends

And we'll keep on fighting

Till the end

We are the champions

We are the champions

No time for losers

Cause we are the champions

Of the world

We are the champions

My friends

And we'll keep on fighting

Till the end

We are the champions

We are the champions

No time for losers

Cause we are the champions

Of the world!"

We all cheered. Everyone applauded. "Great job, Megan! You have an amazing voice!" said Julie.

"Thanks, Julie" I replied.

Luis leaned in and laid a third passionate kiss on my lips. I could hear my parents, my sisters, and everybody else hollering and whooping but I was too happy to notice.

Looking back on that experience joining the Ducks, dating Luis, and defeating the Iceland team were one of the best things that ever happened to me. To me, flying to California felt like a vacation.

The End!

I hope you enjoyed it! Please give me some feedback!


End file.
